I'd Like to Kill Ya, But I Just Washed My Hair
"I’d Like to Kill Ya, But I Just Washed My Hair" is the second episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the second episode overall. It was released on August 22, 2019. Synopsis A usually reserved Beth Ann attempts to spice up her marriage. Simone turns to Naomi's son Tommy for solace after finding out Karl hasn't been as good at covering his adulterous tracks as he let on. Eli checks an item off of his sexual bucket list, but his happiness is short lived when he realizes there's more to Taylor and Jade's relationship than he initially thought.Why Women Kill - I’d Like to Kill Ya, But I Just Washed My Hair |S1 E2| 49:07 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening Through the years, a man next door bears witness to the murders that occur in the mansion that were resided by 3 married couples. 1963 Beth Ann and April gradually become friends and Beth Ann promises to keep April's secret. However, she asks her why her lover choose to cheat with her. April answers that he might be bored with his wife. Beth Ann decides to change her looks after hearing April's answer. However, Rob doesn't appreciate nor notice the change she has done to herself and that he only see her as the woman he married, the "same old Beth". Upset, she decides to walk out naked. But to her embarrassment, Rob's boss appears and fetches the briefcase Rob mistakenly took. The following day, Beth Ann and Sheila talk about what happened the other night. Sheila points out that maybe it's not because of her style why Rob cheated on her but probably on their sex life. She recommends a manual full of graphic pictures of sexual positions to her. Later that night, as Rob returns home and takes a shower, she gets inside the shower and performs fellatio to him. But Rob feels pain and breaks the shower glass. He is then taken to the hospital. She tells him the reason why she did that was because he is becoming distant and unhappy. She mentions about their former hardship but he prefers not to talk about it. She continues and points out that their suffering had made it worse for both of them. She suggests that they should help another. He then tells her that he had wish he had been a better man for her. Without thinking, he adds that he regretted the choices he had made. As Beth asks about it, they are interrupted as Rob is being called to the doctor. They soon return home but Rob decides to meet with the client. She tries to make him stay but he chooses to leave. 1984 Simone visits Karl on the hospital and informs him that he can return to the house until Amy's wedding. After her visit, Tommy appears with muffins from his mother. He tries to flirt with her but she rejects his advances, reminding him that he is her best friend's son. As Karl returns home, he expects to have a conversation with her, as she questions about his sexuality but she doesn't want to talk about it. He is, however, glad that she now knows the truth and hopes the they'll be happy once again. She goes to their room to get his coat but finds numerous of pills under the sofa chair. She screams in rage and he runs inside the room, as he sees her putting them back in the bottle. She notices that he didn't bring the cane, that he faked his suicidal attempt. He reasons that he wanted to prove his love for her but she rejects him and wants him to leave the house. He blackmails her that he'll stay in Naomi's and come out, ruining her image. The following day, Simone and Naomi attend an aerobics class. She asks about Simone's married life, after receiving a call from Wanda. Simone reassures her that it's all fine but Naomi is unconvinced, as she tells her that she saw Karl parked outside a motel. However, she doesn't know who he is with and assumed it was a woman. Naomi adds that she knows about his affair for 2 years but doesn't want to confide in her, afraid that she might hate her for telling the truth. Betrayed, Simone talks to Tommy and decides to have sex with him. Later in the afternoon, they meet in an alley and Tommy shows her a catering van, where they'll have sex. She refuses to have sex there but as he kissed her, she gives in. After their sex, she realizes that she misses having sex with someone. They continue having sex inside the van. Simone arrives home in the evening and Karl notices a change in her mood, feeling energized. She comments that she plans on "working out, as often as she can. 2019 Taylor, Eli and Jade have dinner together and Eli asks how Taylor and Jade met. Jade tells him that they met in a lingerie store where Jade previously worked. When Taylor was trying to fit in a sweater, it gets stuck and asks assistance from Jade, which then turns to them having sex in the fitting room. She then adds that they have met 6 months ago. Eli becomes surprised and confronts Taylor. She tries to lie but Eli remembers that she said weeks, not months. Taylor tries to diffuse the tension by offering desserts but Jade invites them to join alongside with her in a hot tub. Taylor is hesitant but Eli suggests to get some pie and lets them get in the hot tub first. As the two eventually gets in the hot tub, Jade opens up about her childhood and being raised in an orphanage. They are later joined by Eli, who is naked. Frustrated, she confronts him in the kitchen about his plan to have a threesome and rejects it. However, he points out that Jade likes him and that she'd be willing to join in their threesome. He tries to convinces her to ask Jade if she wants to have a threesome but she thinks it'd be weird for the both of them to engage in a three-way without any experience. He points that it would work since they're in an open marriage. She decides to asks her but Jade arrives and confirms that she wants a three-way sex. The three later have sex in the shower and decides to lay in bed. Taylor and Jade continue to make love while Eli leaves and eat some pie. However, he waits for them to appear but they don't show up. He checks on them and witness the two of them looking at each other. Later on, Taylor talks to Eli and thanks him as his plan worked. But he asks her if she has any romantic feelings for Jade and she doesn't answer. He opens up that he felt hurt when he noticed the stares that they both exchanged in bed. She tries to explain that he felt insecure because of his career and denies that she loves her. She further adds that Jade is just another hook-up and regrets for not telling him about their hook-up sooner. She then tells him that he is her love story. As the two make up, Jade appears to get a pie. Epilogue Beth Ann, Simone and Taylor stares absentmindedly and stands in their window. Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Spencer Garrett as Hal Burke Co-Starring *Marcel Nahapetian as Benny Mosconi *Mason Wells as The Boy *Holland Clement as The Young Man *Josh Clark as The Old Man *Jill Basey as The Old Woman *Shannon Reynosa as Instructor *Heidi Mendez as Nurse *Beau Dremann as Cop *Andrea Behm as Fiancee *Michelle Bernard as Red-Haired Woman Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "I'd like to kiss you, but I just washed my hair" from the 1932 film The Cabin in the Cotton starring Bette Davis. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(15).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(21).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E02_Promo_.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(7).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(4).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(20).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(17).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(24).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(16).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(18).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(11).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(13).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(5).jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= References Category:Season 1 Episodes